1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a candle stand, and more particularly to a candle stand in combination with a fountain that has rearrangeable components to provide a variety of configurations for ornamental purpose.
2. Description of Related Art
Candles and candles stands are originally used to fulfill illuminating needs, but in today""s modern world, since the invention of the electric light bulb, they have seldom been used to provide illumination. Instead candles and candle stands are now more considered to be ornamental objects that people would use to provide an effect such as a romantic ambience. Moreover, the candle stand itself without the candle can still be ornamental. Some fine candle stands are even regarded as works of art. Accordingly, the candle stands have historically been very popular and have been increasingly popular in recent years in accompaniment with the improving of people""s living standards.
A fountain is also a popular apparatus used to provide an ornamental effect. By utilizing soothing water movement, the fountain shows a taste of elegance and therefore has been increasingly popular in recent years. However, the fountain currently available usually has an unchangeable configuration, and can not be rearranged to provide a variety of configurations which are able to bring different feelings to a person. Especially after a period of use, the fountain having an unchangeable configuration is dull and the person may desire to change the configuration of the fountain without purchasing a new one.
Therefore, the present invention tends to provide a candle stand in combination with a fountain to combine the advantages of a candle stand and a fountain and also overcome the aforementioned problem.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a candle stand in combination with a fountain to combine the advantages of a candle and a fountain for ornamental purpose.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a candle stand in combination with a fountain that has rearrangeable components so as to provide versatile configurations.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.